


Nacht in Hollywood

by crazywalls



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [22]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Body Image, Fluff, Humor, Insecurity, Kinda?, M/M, Soft Boys, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Eine kurze Geschichte darüber, was am Abend von "Nacht in Angst" passiert, als Justus sich für die geplante Star Wars Premiere fertig macht
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720927
Kudos: 14





	Nacht in Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charliethe2nd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliethe2nd/gifts).



> Prompts: “You look amazing tonight.”/“Nothing is wrong with you.”
> 
> Es ist quasi ein Prequel zu "Nacht in Angst", weil ich es passend fand und die Folge super ist :)

Fluchend kniete Justus auf dem Boden und versuchte, seinen linken Schuh zu binden. Das dämliche Jackett nahm ihm beinahe jegliche Bewegungsfreiheit, aber er hatte ebenso wenig Lust, sich erst heraus zu schälen, nur um sich anschließend wieder in den unnachgiebigen Stoff quetschen zu müssen. Aber er kam einfach nicht richtig an die Schnürsenkel ran.

Was man nicht alles für ein unvergessliches Erlebnis tat, dachte er grimmig und funkelte die schwarzen Schuhe an. Sie reflektierten den warmen Schein der Flurbeleuchtung, doch inzwischen war es Justus ziemlich egal, wie elegant sie aussahen. Am liebsten hätte er sie in die Ecke geschleudert, und den Anzug gleich hinterher. Schon lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so unwohl gefühlt. Das Etikett seines Hemds kratzte im Nacken, die Krawatte schien ihm langsam die Luft abzuschnüren und hier drinnen war es sowieso viel zu warm, um sich in einem Anzug zu verrenken.

„Was treibst du denn da, Junge?“

„Frag lieber nicht“, knurrte Justus und stand ächzend auf. Onkel Titus‘ irritierter Blick folgte ihm, als er den linken Fuß auf die zweite Treppenstufe hievte. Immerhin war die Hose nicht ganz so eng, aber der Stoff war ebenso steif wie der der Anzugjacke.

„Kann man dir irgendwie helfen?“

„Nein.“

Kopfschüttelnd setzte Titus seinen Weg in die Küche fort. „Weißt du, was dein Neffe vorhat?“, hörte Justus gedämpft durch die angelehnte Tür dringen.

„Ich glaube, er hat eine Verabredung“, erwiderte Mathilda. „Oder irgendeinen Unsinn im Kopf, so genau weiß man das ja nie. Jedenfalls hält er sich mal wieder sehr bedeckt.“

„Verabredung? In dem Aufzug? Mit wem denn?“

„Ein _Date_ “, präzisierte Tante Mathilda, und wäre Justus nicht so genervt, hätte er über ihre Betonung des Worts wahrscheinlich gegrinst.

„Euch sollte eigentlich bewusst sein, dass ich euch durchaus hören kann“, grummelte er stattdessen, nachdem er es endlich geschafft hatte, die verdammte Schleife zu binden, und trat durch die Tür.

„Na, dann kannst du jetzt ja auch mal erzählen, warum du dich so in Schale geworfen hast.“

„Wir haben Pläne.“

„Wer ist wir? Und was für Pläne?“

Bevor Justus antworten konnte, kam sein Onkel ihm zuvor. „Wen sollte er wohl meinen? Können doch nur Peter und Bob sein“, sagte er, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste überhaupt. Und genau genommen war es das wohl auch. „Die Pläne würden mich allerdings auch interessieren.“

„Wir wollen nach Hollywood“, erklärte Justus. Mehr mussten die beiden wirklich nicht wissen, oder er käme gar nicht mehr weg. Denn wenn Titus erfuhr, dass Justus und seine Freunde zur Star Wars Prämiere fahren würden, gäbe es für ihn wohl kein Halten mehr – schon seit Wochen schwärmte Titus von dem neuen Film, obwohl er ihn noch gar nicht gesehen hatte. Besser, ihm erst morgen alles zu berichten, auch wenn es Justus ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitete.

Glücklicherweise blieben ihm weitere Fragen erspart, denn in diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Sofort drehte Justus sich um und lief durch den Flur. Als er die Haustür öffnete, konnte er einige Sekunden lang nur starren. Peters Anzug saß nahezu perfekt und das weiße Hemd brachte die Sonnenbräune des Sommers hervorragend zur Geltung. Die grüne Krawatte ließ seine Augen noch mehr strahlen als sonst und schaffte es sogar, auch das Rot in Peters Haaren weiter zu betonen.

Allerdings erging es Peter nicht viel besser als Justus. Der Zweite Detektiv musste erst einmal schlucken, bevor er ein „Du siehst toll aus“ hervorbrachte.

Sofort spürte Justus wieder, wie der Anzug ihn einengte. Unbehaglich zupfte er am Revers des Jacketts herum, schaffte es aber doch, eine angemessene Erwiderung zu finden. „Nicht annähernd so toll wie du“, murmelte er und war sich nur allzu bewusst, wie das Hemd aus seiner Hose rutschen wollte. Mittlerweise war es fast zu kurz, und vielleicht sollte er wirklich endlich dem Drängen seiner Tante nachgeben und ein neues kaufen.

„Du hast ganz offensichtlich keine Ahnung“, meinte Peter und sein Grinsen ließ Justus ganz schnell alles Andere vergessen. „Ich hab heute Abend garantiert die bestaussehende Begleitung, und die klügste noch dazu.“

Justus rollte die Augen und löste seine Krawatte ein wenig. „Erzähl keinen Blödsinn.“

„Tu ich nicht.“

„Peter, auch wenn es nett gemeint ist, brauchst du sowas nicht zu sagen. Es sieht ohnehin jeder, dass das nicht stimmt.“ Und dass Peter so ziemlich jeden anderen haben könnte, schoss es Justus ungebeten durch den Kopf. „Dass mit mir was nicht stimmt“, rutschte es ihm auch schon heraus, bevor er sich auf die Zunge beißen konnte.

Augenblicklich erlosch Peters Grinsen und eine kleine Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Brauen. Entschieden trat er einen Schritt auf den Ersten Detektiv zu, sah ihn ernst an und nahm Justus‘ Gesicht in seine Hände. „Ich sag das, weil ich es genau so meine. Du siehst großartig aus, und mit dir stimmt absolut gar nicht nichts.“

„Nicht nichts?“

„Du weißt doch, was ich meine“, schimpfte Peter und beugte sich zu ihm hinab, um ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken – wahrscheinlich vor allem, damit Justus ihm nicht weiter widersprechen konnte.

„Also _doch_ ein Date!“, zischte es hinter der Küchentür und Justus zuckte zusammen.

Er merkte, wie er knallrot wurde. „Lass uns in der Zentrale auf Bob warten.“

„Wieso? Hier ist’s sicher wärmer als da drüben.“ Offenbar hatte Peter überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, dass sie nicht ganz ungestört waren.

„Da drüben gibt es aber keine neugierigen Tanten und Onkel, die über meine Motivation bezüglich der Wahl meiner Abendgarderobe spekulieren“, knurrte Justus etwas lauter als nötig.

„Aha.“ Eindeutig noch nicht überzeugt, warf Peter einen fragenden Blick in Richtung Küche.

„Komm einfach mit.“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten griff Justus nach Peters Hand und zog ihn hinaus auf die Veranda. Schon fühlte er sich etwas besser, und während sie über den Hof schlenderten, strich Peters Daumen immer wieder über Justus‘ Handrücken. Trotz allen Unmuts über die unbequeme Aufmachung breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust aus. Etwas, das nicht nur Vorfreude war. Es würde ein ganze besonderer Abend werden, das spürte er – allerdings konnte er nicht ahnen, wie recht er damit hatte.

*

_Bonus:_

Mit einem erschöpften Seufzen fuhr Justus sich durch die Haare. Noch immer brannten seine Handflächen von dem Seil des Fahrstuhls, das er hinab gerutscht war, und er zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde lang daran, dass er die Schmiere nicht nur auf dem ehemals weißen Hemd, sondern auch im Gesicht hatte. Er konnte bloß hoffen, dass seine Tante schon schlafen gegangen war, wenn er nach Hause kam.

„Weißt du, ich hab mich vorhin doch geirrt“, riss Peter ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was?“

„ _Jetzt_ bist du ganz eindeutig die bestaussehende Begleitung, die ich mir vorstellen könnte.“

Justus stieß ein Schnauben aus und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Womöglich hatten die Gangster Peter doch eins übergebraten und er hatte es einfach vergessen. Oder das restliche Adrenalin ließ ihn völlig durchdrehen.

„Ich mein’s ernst“, bekräftigte der Zweite Detektiv und rutschte näher an Justus heran. „Ich steh auf verdreckte Männer in Anzug.“

Neben ihm prustete Bob los, aber als Peter Justus etwas unsanft in einen Kuss zog, war ihm das herzlich egal.


End file.
